


What Do You Want?

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	What Do You Want?

Elijah quickly crossed the room and stood before him. "You've been staring at me all night. What do you want, Sean?"

The question wasn't asked with rancor. Elijah's voice was mild... almost gentle. His tone seemed to convey fear... concern that the question might hurt the man into whose eyes he now stared.

"Maybe I just want to look at you."

" _Is_ that what you want, Sean?"

"Part of it, I suppose."

"What do you _want_ , Sean."

"I'm afraid if I tell you... you'll laugh at me."

"I'm not finding any of this particularly funny so I don't think you need to worry."

"You know me, Elijah. I'll worry anyway."

Elijah couldn't help but smile. "Stop stalling, dude."

Sean sighed. He glanced down and then reached for Elijah's hand that lay relaxed against his thigh. For a moment he played with his fingers, caressing them in an absent-minded way that Elijah found almost soothing. Too soothing.

"Sean," he said firmly, pulling his hand away. "C'mon, man. Answer the fucking question."

Sean recaptured Elijah's hand in a sudden, firm grip and kissed it. "I want to hold you," he murmured against Elijah's fingers. "I want to find a bed, take all your clothes off, lie down beside you, and hold you."

"Seanie, wait..."

"I want to kiss you," Sean interrupted. "I want to kiss every inch of your body."

"Jesus, Sean!" Elijah gasped. Then he sighed wearily. "Last I heard you were still a married man."

To Elijah's immense surprise Sean laughed. "It would be nice if that helped me forget that I'm completely, utterly, eternally in love with you." Then he sighed. "But it doesn't, Elijah. Not even a little."

After a moment's silence Elijah's fingers tightened almost imperceptibly in his. "Seanie? Why don't you ask me what _I_ want."


End file.
